


An Easter Egg Hunt

by jooliewrites



Series: Coliver & Addie Verse [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Coliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I founds another one!” Addie cries, holding the colored egg aloft as she runs to add the egg to her Easter basket between her fathers on the stairs.</p>
<p>“Found,” Oliver corrects and reaches down to brush her hair back when she stops to look at all the brightly colored eggs in the basket. “How many did you find so far?” They bend over the basket, counting together as Addie points to each one.</p>
<p>“…Eight. Nine.” Addie looks up, her gaze darting between her fathers. “Any more?"</p>
<p>“Well, the Easter Bunny hid fifteen and you found nine so that means there are six left.” Connor places his coffee cup a step behind him and holds up one hand and the other thumb. “This is six.” He counts out each number, bobbing each finger in time to help demonstrate. “There are this many left.”</p>
<p>Addie processes this, taking a moment to look at Connor’s fingers and then at the eggs in her basket. “Okay,” she says, turning back to the living room with a determined look in her eye. “Six.”</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>A Coliver & Addie Easter Egg Hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“I founds another one!” Addie cries, holding the colored egg aloft as she runs to add the egg to her Easter basket between her fathers on the stairs. From their vantage point on the bottom steps, Connor and Oliver have a perfect view of their open first floor and are sipping coffee while enjoying their daughter’s search for her Easter eggs.

“Found,” Oliver corrects and reaches down to brush her hair back when she stops to look at all the brightly colored eggs in the basket. “How many did you find so far?” They bend over the basket, counting together as Addie points to each one.

“…Eight. Nine.” Addie looks up, her gaze darting between her fathers. “Any more?”

“Well, the Easter Bunny hid fifteen and you found nine so that means there are six left.” Connor places his coffee cup a step behind him and holds up one hand and the other thumb. “This is six.” He counts out each number, bobbing each finger in time to help demonstrate. “There are this many left.”

Addie processes this, taking a moment to look at Connor’s fingers and then at the eggs in her basket. “Okay,” she says, turning back to the living room with a determined look in her eye. “Six.”

Oliver smiles, leaning back on his elbows. “Where’d you hide the other ones?”

“Well, there are the two by the TV,” Connor gestures with his elbow to the two eggs, sitting innocently on the small table under the TV, all the while keeping his six fingers up. “There is the one in with the stuffed animals. The one by the house. The one in the couch.”

“She found the one in the couch,” Oliver says, watching Addie look on all seats of the dining room chairs.

“There were two.”

Oliver peeks over to see another egg innocently sitting on a couch cushion. “Should we be worried she missed that?”

Addie bounds over with the egg from her stuffed animals held up like a prize. She plops it in the basket and flicks down one of Connor’s fingers. Mouthing the words as she counts out the remaining fingers, she looks up with a question in her eyes. “Five?” Connor nods and she smiles confidently. “Five!”

She bounds off again and Connor reaches for his coffee with his now free hand. “I don’t think we need to worry she didn’t see it. She’s excited.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “I’m more worried that you missed it.” Oliver glares at him and Connor grins. “You know, they do say that eyesight gets even worse as you get older.”

“Are you calling me old?” Oliver turns as he asks, sitting up a little straighter, holding his head a tad higher.

Connor just keeps grinning. “Maybe.”

Oliver’s gaze is just a little bit predatory, as he looks Connor up and down. “Calling me old.” His tone is low and slow and Connor feels a jolt of anticipation run down his back and buzz under his skin. “I’m going to remember that.”

Connor gulps. “Good.”

Addie runs up again with the two eggs from the TV. After adding the eggs to her haul and flicking down two more fingers, she surveys the room and lets out a frustrated sigh. “This is hard!” Turning pleading eyes to Oliver, she tugs at his hand. “Daddy, help me.”

“Hm.” Oliver pretends to mull it over. “Have you checked by the couch?”

Addie rolls her eyes. “I already looked—oh!” She runs over to pluck the egg off the couch and hurries back. Egg in basket and flicking down one of Connor’s fingers. “Two! Daddy I need—”

She breaks out in giggles as Oliver stands, picking her up as he goes and tickling her ribs. Oliver continues to tickle as he carries her over to the dollhouse and leans over so she can grab the egg resting on the roof. He sets her down and she runs back over to Connor to put it in the basket.

“One more, Papa!” She pulls Connor up by his finger. “There’s one left. You gots to help too.”

The three of them start looking over the room and Oliver grabs Connor for a quick aside. “Where’s the last one?”

Connor looks around and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not sure.” At Oliver’s look he’s quick to defend, “It was, like, four in the morning. It was dark. I was tired. I don’t remember where I put them all.” Oliver is still giving him that look. “It’ll be fine.”

But twenty minutes later, after the three of them have torn the first floor apart, it becomes clear that it’s not going to be fine. Looking at the wreck of the room, with cushions taken off the couches and toy bins upended, Connor admits defeat. Where could he possibly have put it? The damn thing fits in the palm of his hand and it’s gone. Next year, he’s making a list.

“Are you sure the Easter Bunny hidded one more?” Addie asks, standing amid a pile of stuffed animals she tossed out of their basket. “Maybe they forgot?”

“I don’t think the Easter Bunny is the one who forgot,” Oliver says, giving Connor a pointed look. He glances at the clock on the wall; they don’t have time for this anymore. “Adds, let’s go have breakfast, okay? We’ll keep looking later. We’ve got to get ready soon for Grandma’s.”

“Okay,” her tone is resigned but Addie dutifully follows him into the kitchen, leaving the mess she made of her toys behind. “We going to Grammy Hampton or Grammy Walsh?”

“Grammy Hampton,” Oliver says and Addie scowls a little behind Oliver’s back. Connor shoots her a warning look of ‘Don’t let Daddy see you making that face’ as he follows into the kitchen but secretly agrees. She isn’t the only one who isn’t looking forward to an afternoon with Oliver’s family.

In the kitchen, Connor reaches down to hand Addie her plate and cup to set her place while Oliver opens in the fridge, pulling out eggs and juice. Calling over his shoulder, Oliver asks, “Adds, you want eggs or waffles?”

“Eggs,” Addie replies. “Dippy ones.”

“Think we can do that,” Oliver says, pulling out a pan. He flips open the carton of eggs and chokes on a laugh. “Hey Addie,” he calls. “I think I found something.”

She rushes back in to look and there, amid the standard white eggs, is the last brightly colored plastic egg. Addie looks up at Oliver with awe in her expression. “You found it! Daddy, you found it!”

“Why don’t you go put it with the others?” he says and she plucks the egg up to rush over to her basket, still on the stairs. Once she’s safety out of earshot, Oliver turns to Connor, “Really?”

“What? That was a good spot,” Connor defends.

“But how did you forget you hid it in the fridge?” Oliver asks, teasing in his tone.

“What can I say?” Connor quips. “Eyesight isn’t the only thing that starts going as you get older.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
